Song of Spring
by boundforBroadway
Summary: A retelling of the classic story of Hades and Persephone.


In a meadow, soft and green

Sat the young Persephone.

Gaily she, Goddess of the spring,

Laughed and began to sing:

_Lovely meadow,_

_Dancing spring,_

_It is of you that I sing!_

_Lovely meadow,_

_Dancing spring,_

_Hear my song, let it ring!_

Riding. Riding. Galloping. Galloping.

A dark, swift chariot raced.

A chariot owned by an immortal king.

_Lovely meadow,_

_Dancing spring,_

_Let time pass slow._

_Lovely meadow,_

_Dancing spring,_

_How I love thee so!_

Dark Hades heard rising from below.

To a halt came the steed of the dead.

Silently, the enchanted Hades listened

To Persephone in the valley meadow.

_Lovely meadow!_

_Dancing spring!_

_Beauty is not a sin!_

_Lovely meadow!_

_Dancing spring!_

_Tis' your heart I must win!_

The dark Hades cried, resolute.

Up to Olympus the deathly king rode

(To this new feeling he did salute)

Up to the palace of Zeus the eldest god rode!

_Lovely meadow!_

_Dancing spring!_

_It is of you that I sing!_

_Lovely meadow!_

_Dancing spring!_

_Hear my song, let it ring!_

Was all that went through Hades's head

As he received a reply from his brother.

"Demeter will never allow you to wed,

I permit this bond, if you will take no other.

Persephone won't allow such as home as yours,

You will have to abduct her."

_Lovely meadow!_

_Dancing spring!_

_I am the one who is not seen!_

_Lovely meadow!_

_Dancing spring!_

_I will have thee as my queen!_

In the valley meadow

Danced the young Persephone.

Waiting in the world below,

Hades stood, unseen.

_Lovely meadow,_

_Dancing spring,_

_Soon you will be with me._

_Lovely meadow,_

_Dancing spring,_

_Soon mine you will be!_

Bending down to pick a flower

The Earth, it opened its mighty jaws

Hades emerged, radiant with power.

Grabbed Persephone and rode away with her.

_Lovely meadow,_

_Dancing spring,_

_Why fight me so?_

_Lovely meadow,_

_Dancing spring,_

_Don't you see? You must go!_

The horses of shadows raced.

They sensed their masters urgency

As he thought on the challenges he faced.

Persephone cried and shrieked

"Let me go! Let me be!"

_Lovely meadow._

_Dancing spring._

_This place is strange. It frightens me._

_Lovely meadow._

_Dancing spring._

_Don't forget your friend, Persephone._

The young goddess said her goodbyes to the sun.

She waved goodbye to her perfect meadows.

She knew now that a new life had begun,

A life of darkness in Hades's realm below.

_Lovely meadow,_

_Dancing spring,_

_I wish to see you smile again._

_Lovely meadow,_

_Dancing spring,_

_My smile is gone, my heart is broken._

Persephone wept as she looked about.

Hades took her hand.

"You're my queen. There's no way out."

His heart was nothing but dust and sand.

_Lovely meadow,_

_Dancing spring,_

_I heard my daughter scream._

_Lovely meadow,_

_Dancing spring,_

_Tell me. Things are not always what they seem._

Demeter had heard her daughter's shrieks.

She had heard the calls of distress.

Now she wanders. Persephone she seeks.

"Persephone! My daughter!" Cried the worried mistress.

_Lovely meadow,_

_Dancing spring,_

_Have you seen my daughter?_

_Lovely meadow,_

_Dancing spring,_

_Without her here, you I will slaughter._

Holding torches to light the way,

Demeter searched both night and day.

"Demeter! I have seen Persephone!

I shall tell you where she is, for you I pity."

Helios, god of the sun, assured the mother goddess.

_Lovely meadow,_

_Dancing spring,_

_My daughter? You know where she is?_

_Lovely meadow,_

_Dancing spring,_

_Tell me please, I cannot find her in the abyss._

"Persephone was taken away,

Your dark brother, Hades, stole her from thee.

Do not let your anger stray,

For Zeus is why you search for Persephone."

_Lovely meadow,_

_Dancing spring,_

_Turn your eyes away._

_Lovely meadow,_

_Dancing spring,_

_Zeus is in trouble today._

Goddess of the Harvest stormed into the throne room.

"Zeus! Our daughter is in the realm of Hades,

The Lord of the Dead is her groom!

You let him take her and with her what he please?"  
_Lovely meadow,_

_Dancing stream,_

_My daughter will return home._

_Lovely meadow,_

_Dancing spring,_

_No longer shall she roam._

"Demeter! Calm yourself!" the Almighty Zeus demanded.

Demeter was in a wild rage.

The human world slowly diminished

As the Earth was put through the famine of the age.

_Lovely meadow,_

_Dancing spring,_

_The world is dying and I'm to blame._

Hermes was sent to retrieve Persephone

Bring her to the world above.

Hades was to release her, set her free.

Hades was to let go of the one he loved.

_Lovely meadow,_

_Dancing spring,_

_Eat for me Pomegranate seeds._

_Lovely meadow,_

_Dancing spring,_

_I wish for you to return. That is all Hades needs._

Smiling devilishly, Lord Hades nodded.

Taking his bride's hand, he walked to his chariot.

Hermes knew not what Hades plotted.

To Olympus they rode, on Hades's chariot.

_Lovely meadow,_

_Dancing spring,_

_It is of you that I sing._

_Lovely meadow,_

_Dancing spring,_

_Hear my song, let it ring._

Persephone! Persephone! Olympians cried.

No cry was louder or more emotional than Demeter's.

Mother! Oh, Mother! Persephone replied.

Love's embrace found Persephone happy at last.

_Lovely meadow,_

_Dancing spring,_

_Did you eat while with this king?_

_Lovely meadow,_

_Dancing spring,_

_Alas, you must return to this foul being._

Hades heart ached.

Happy he was for Persephone, true.

Yet, he loved her. For her his entire kingdom had been shaked.

For her. Only for her. It would be this day that he would rue.

_Lovely meadow,_

_Dancing spring,_

_I cannot wait for the day you come homeward._

_Lovely meadow,_

_Dancing spring,_

_Please, time, move faster. Move onward._

With Hades for half the year Persephone stays.

For half the year Persephone stays with Demeter.

For half the year, Persephone dances in the sun's rays.

For half the year, the world endures a cold it cannot deter.

_Lovely meadow,_

_Dancing spring,_

_It is of you that I sing!_

_Lovely meadow,_

_Dancing spring,_

_Hear my song, let it ring!_


End file.
